Sticks & Stones won't break my soulonly you can!
by Amandaplease1992
Summary: potf the future story, that continues after the season finale for the second season back to the future!
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! This is my first pheely story!Thanks for coming to read my story! It's not very good so far... but that's how most of them start out, right? Please add reviews! I LOVE hearing from all of you!

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this show (potf) but I do own this story line! yay!

Continuing after episode "back to the future"

Keely sat there stunned and overwhelmed about what had just happened. Excited that what she had wanted to happen for so long had happened with her and Phil. But sad that she would _never_ see phil ever again…. Or was it really the end? She was too busy thinking about Phil that she didn't even notice all the people were staring at her. When she finally snapped out of it she decided she had to leave and get away from all the eyes that were just making it worse. She ran out of the room as fast as she could, afraid that everyone could see through her, she ran as fast as she could. When she turned the corner she ran into Owen.

Owen: hey keels!

Keely: sorry owen, but I really have to go!

Owen: wait, I know that philly cheese steak is gone, but you know I'm still here!

Keely: Ok… that's great to know (she said in an annoyed kind of voice)

Keely ran off with Owen yelling at her from the other end of the hall..

Owen: Keel.. Wait… I wasn't finished..

Knowing that she wasn't going to stop he mumbled under his voice talking to himself…

Owen: fine.. If she doesn't want to talk to the O-dog, then _obviously_ she has something _really…_ important to do!

NEXT SCENE:

Keely, still running, suddenly stopped ,not knowing exactly where she was running to or from what, and sat down. Party to catch her breath and partly because she couldn't stop the tears from exploding from her eyes. She tried to be strong and realize that it was for the best… or was it?

Keely: what am I doing? I should be happy for him! Afterall, he's where he's supposed to be.. Right? ( she whispered to herself)

Keely: Oh, who am I kidding? I can't pretend like I don't care!

Keely thinking- I wonder what he's doing right now?

NEXT SCENE:

(Phil , already having arrived in the future) Phil was feeling too down to even move from the seat in the time machine that he had placed himself in for the last hour.

Barb: Phil, honey, I can't say I know how you feel, but I can tell you one thing. Love is complicated, but you should always know that whatever happens, it happens for the better. I know you probably don't know what I'm talking about, but you will soon enough.

Phil: Well, not this! I mean, something _finally_ happened to keely and I, and we had to leave!

Barb left Phil, knowing that he obviously wanted to be alone.

Phil: (sigh)

Phil sat there remembering all the obstacles that had over come trying to to keep his secret. All the good times… Although, he was depressed about never being able to see her again he was happy just to have met her. She changed his life.She showedhim what it was like to have a true friend.

Meanwhile, Phil's family was discussing what they were going to do about him. Obviously he probably wasn't going to be very happy staying there.

Barb: What are we going to do about Phil? This isn't just going to go away in a couple of weeks.

Pim: Huh! Who cares about him and blondie! Now I'll never be able to take over the world and those stupid pea brain people!

Lloyd: I don't think there really is anything we can do! Honey, have you seen the aluminum foil I brought with us?

Barb, ignoring her husbands stupid question, looked out the window at Phil slumped over in the seat with the salt shaker cupped in his hands tightly. Almost like it was the most important thing in the world to him.

Barb: (sigh) what are we going to do about him? (she said whispering to herself)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE for reading my story! this chapter, once again is kind of boring but it gets better at the end!PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE HEARING FROM U! LOVE U GUYS!

Disclaimer: I don't own phil of the future...but that's ok! LOL!

Keely finally got up from the place she sat and started walking towards her house.

Keely: I hope he doesn't feel the same way i feel now!(she said to herself as sheturned the peppershake over and over in her hands)

Keely: (talking to her peppershaker) You can't even be with your salt shaker!

keely: Ok, now I'm talking to objects, what has happened to me? I've turned into some kind of depressed, and obsessed person! C'mon you have to cheer up. You don't have to pretend that you're not sad anymore! but you have to be stronger than this! Like you were before!

Keely: Now I'm talking to myself! I don't even know what I'm saying (she smacked her hand to her forehead and laughed at herself)

Keely: (remembering the last time that she laughed was when Phil was there) (sigh) I just only wish Phil were here!

Keely finally got to her house. she threw her bag on the floor and went up to her room. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she that she had to cheer herself up someway!

keely: Ok, i'll call up Via and maybe we can go to the mall or something! A few new out fits will cheer me up!

She said this not noticing that there was a tear rolling down her cheek. then seeing that her neck was wet too. She had been crying the whole time, and just didn't notice it.

keely: Wow, I amaze myself at how clueless I can be! Which I've definately been lately!

Keely changed her clothes and fixed her makeup and hair.

Keely: there at least I look good! Even if I don't feel it!

Keely decided to cal Via before she would decide to call it off. Although shedidn't _really_ want to go. She knew that it would probably help. Even if she started crying again atleast she would have someone to talk to about it and have a shoulder to cry on .

Keely: hey Vi!

Via: hey Keel, are you feeling any better? oohh... that was a stupid question. ofcourse, you're n...

keely:( interupting via) Nooo.. I'm fine! (she said lying)

Via: (obviously knowing it wasn't fine, but not wanting to make Keely feel any worse,said) Oh, well... umm... what did you call about?

Keely: well, i was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall or something!

Via: Alright! but ,you did notice that school won't be over for a while, didn't you?

Keely: Ohhh... yeah! I knew what time it was, i was just caling to see ahead of time!(she said without really knowing because she was too busy thinking about other things)

Via: Alright then, uhh.. do you want to go ... maybe around... ohh.. 4ish?

Keely: Alright!

Keely:Bye

Via:bye

NEXT SCENE:

Phil had finally come in from the time machine. But had confined himself to his room, even though the only thing he had zapped in his room with his wizard was his bed. Phil was lying on his bed when his sister, pim came in.

Phil: Pim get out of my room!

Pim: Why? does my big brother want to be alone?

Phil: Yes, and if you don't mind, could you knock before you come in?

Pim:Listen, I'm not here to cause you any trouble, even though it's what i'de like to do... but that's not the point!

Phil: Will you just get to the point?

Pim: Ok then! I have a plan

Phil: a plan?

Pim: mmhhmmmm... A plan to go back to the 21st century! But I'm not doing it for you and blondie! It's just that... well... i kind of liked it there. Knowing wayyy...more then those dumb people, and actually having the potential to rule the world was kind of nice.

Phil: Yeah well, don't you remember the Thanks to the Diffy's law? were not allowed to go back, even if we want to!

Pim: Well, I have my ways!

Phil: we all know that! but ther's NO WAY you could possibly get us back to the 21st century!

Pim: I already have a plan!

Phil: right! ( he said rolling his eyes)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

This chapter is pretty exciting... but i don't think that it will get too exciting until the next chapter.. stay tuned though! THANKS! LOVE U GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own this show!

It was 4:00 when Keely's mom ,mandy, picked via up from her house to go to the mall with keely

Mandy: Hi Via

Via: hi Mrs. Teslow

Mandy: So how was your day at school girls?

keely: Oh just fine, usual! huh! (she said, not wanting her mom to know she left early)

Via: yeah, it was fine!( she said looking over at Keely, who she knew, didn't want her mom to know she had left school)

Mandy: So nothing out of the ordinary happened?

Keely: Yeah.. we already said it was the usual! Why do you keep on asking? nothing happened! especially not with me and phil, if that was what you were thinking!

Mandy: okk... sweetie.. are you sure you're alright?

Keely: yeah, I'm fine (she said trying to sound calm, realizing that she had sounded nervous before)

Via couldn't hold it in anymore, she just had to tell mandy.

Via: Keely and Phil kissed today infront of thw whole school! oopss..

keely: Via!

Mandy: Oh realy? well, i wouldn't call that the usual honey! is that why your acting so strange? I thought something bad had happened!

Keely: well, mom that's not all that happened! ya see, phil...well.. i'm never gonna see him again!

Mandy: I'm so sorry sweetie, what happened?

Keely: He...uuhhh.. went back to the fu.. to Kansas! yep..to kansas, mmhhmm..!

they rode in silence the rest of the way there.

mandy pulled up to the door and let the girls out.

Mandy: have fun girls!

Via: sorry about telling your mom what happened today! You know how I am! When I have a big secret, i just can't keep it!

keely: it's fine! She would have found out anyways, I mean with all the moping I'll be doing, she would have asked!

Via: So, do you miss him?

Keely: more than you know!

Via: I'm sure, you two were so close... I mean, really close!

keely: Yeahh..(she drifted off again, thinking about Phil)

NEXT SCENE:

Pim is still in Phil's room discussing the plan.

Pim: Here's the plan loverboy! So obviously we can't go back, unless mom and dad will drive the time machine there. And they won't do that unless they want to go back.We both know that they would never admit it.So... what we have to do is zap them with the truth ray, which is where you come in. What you've got to do is distract mom and dad, while I zap them with the ray!we've also got to come up with a secret code, so I'll know when tozap them... I've got it! When you know that the time is rightpull on your ear! after, they'll tell us whether or not they really do want to go back. and once they tell us the truth, they can't deny it cause we already know how they feel!

Phil: right, but what about the law? and what makes you think that they'll take us back even if they want to go back too?

Pim:you know mom and dad would let us go, you know how they are!and what about the law? who cares? rules were made to break ! I don't think they would go all the way to the 21st century just to get us. they probably don't even know that were here yet!

Phil; i guess your right... for once! and don't expect to hear that alot! just to tell you, I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for a really good cause!

Pim:yeah yeah yeah,mr. perfect! besides, i do this kind of stuff every day!

Phil: you got that right!

Pim: ok, let's do this!

Pim and Phil were ready to put their plan into action. Barb and Loyd werebusy zapping things into their room when phil called...

Phil: Mom dad! you've got to see this (he said looking out the window)

Lloyd: what is it son?

Phil:uuumm.. I don't know, just come over here and see it!

Barb: alright!

They both went over to see what Phil was pointing at. While, right behind them was Pim, with the truth ray behind her back.

Lloyd: I don't see anything!

barb: neither do I!

Phil pulled at his ear. Pim zapped them with the truth ray.

barb: what was that? did you feel something Lloyd?

Lloyd: I still don't see anything!

Barb: Lloyd? Uuhh.. I hate when you don't listen! What? i didn't mean to say that out loud! .. kids..

Phil: Oh look! there it is again, ohhh..well, you missed it... aaaagain! gotta go zap more stuff in my room... c yaa..

Pim; uhh... and I got to uhhh... take over the world!

Barb: Kids, did you zap us with the truth ray?

Lloyd: I still can't see it!

Barb: Lloyydd! (she said gritting her teeth)

Lloyd: Oh, uuhh.. yeah! kids did you zap us with the truth ray?

Pim: I don't know! do you want to go back to the 21st century dad?

lloyd: uuhh.. I uhh.. yes! yes I do! (lloyd smacked himself in the head) Ohh! sorry honey!

Pim: and do you mom?

Barb: (trying to resist the effects) YES! I miss cooking the old fashiong way! and and..

Pim: Ok! that's enough information! We gotta go!

Pim and Phil started walking towards their rooms...

Barb: Oh no you don't! you two are in alot of trouble! you two are grounded from using any of our gadgets for a week! I don't knowwhat you're up to! but it's not going to work!

Pim: But Daddycuns, are you really going to agree with this? we didn't mean to cause any trouble, we just wanted to know. (she said with the most innocent voice she could)

Lloyd: awww.. ofcourse (barb looked at him with that face that says, if you disagree with me... you're going to be in more trouble then they are already in!)..ofcourse I am! Iagree 100 percen... ( the truth ray was still in effect) I uuhhh... yeah!

Phil: Mom, Dad, the reason why we did this, is well, we both want to go back. And we thought that if we knew that you two really wanted to go back too, then we could all go back together! but i guess I'll never see keely again! (he said in a sad voice, while he started gloomily walking towards his room)

Pim joined in too.

Barb: don't you see what we have to do? ( she whispered to Lloyd)

Lloyd: we have to go back don't we?

Barb: mmhhmmm... not only for Phil ! But for ALL of us!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

HEY EVERYBODY! Well, if there's anybody...( THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEEEZZZZ REVIEW!

Barb: Kids come back down here!

Pim and Phil came running back, already knowing that their parents were going to say.

Pim: yes!

Barb: We've decided that we can all go back tomorrow! I know the law says that we can't ... but... in this case I think we could bend it a little!

Phil: thank you SO MUCH mom and Dad! Thank you, thank you, thank you, I LOVE you two! You won't regret this! (he said running up to his room to get everything packed)

Pim: Thanks too! (she said with a smirk)

Pim: (whispering to herself) muhahaha

Barb: what was that?

Pim: oh nothing! (She said turning away with an evil smile glued to her face)

The next morning they headed off towards the 21st century.

NEXT SCENE

keely was in her room deciding what outfit to wear that she bought the day before at the mall.

Keely held up a light blue long sleeved tee, with a turquoise frilly tank top over it, to her chest.

Keely: Yes! I think I'll wear this with my pop star pants!

Keely: my pop star pants.. ( she said in a pouty voice, slumping over to her bed to sit, remembering the time where she and Phil looked into her future with the giggle and saw herself wearing the exact same pair of pants)

She started thinking about him again. Then trying to stop it, but couldn't, she started crying.

Keely: It's.. only.. (choking up) it's only been ... one day... and it seems like... like... it's been forever since I've seen him! I just wish he were... (interrupted by a ring at her door)

Keely wiped away her tears and slowly walked down the steps to her door. She checked herself in the mirror to make sure there weren't any tear stains on her face and opened the door.

There standing in the door way was Phil.

Keely: Oh.. Now I'm seeing things... and hearing things!

Phil: No... keely it's _REALLY_ me! (He said in an excited voice)

Keely: Phil it really is you! But how.. When... but.. You... (cut off)

Phil put his arms around her waist and kissed her before she could say another word. This lasted for about 10 seconds. (Sorry guys that it wasn't very long! LOL!)

Keely: I have SO many questions to ask you! Even though you've only been gone for a day!

Phil: I came over as soon as I got here! I couldn't stand being here without you for even one second!

Keely: I missed you SO MUCH! I can't believe you're back! Are you here to stay? Oh please say you're here to stay! I couldn't stand it if you left again!

Phil: what would you do to me if I said no?

Keely:Phil! ( she said in a playful way) tell me the truth!

Phil: Yes I'm staying!

Keely gave him a soft playful punch.

Keely: don't ever scare me like that again!

Phil: hey, do you want to do something to celebrate?

Keely: sure! You wanna get breakfast?

Phil: your choice!

After they had breakfast they both went back to Phil's house.

Barb: keely, you should have seen Phil when we left he was...

Phil: MOM! ( he said in an annoyed way)

Barb: Oh ok! (She whispered)

Keely: Hey Mrs. Diffy!

Pim came down the steps and as soon as she say keely she turned away and started walking back up the steps.

Keely: hey Pim! I can't believe I'm saying this.. But I actually missed you too!

Pim: Oh please! Save it for your boyfriend!

Pim: Now if you would excuse me, I have some catching up to do!

Keely: So...

Phil: Soo...?

Keely: What do you want do do?

Phil: I don't know! What you want to do?

All of the sudden there was a knock on their door

Phil: I'll get it!

They opened the door and there stood Mr.Hakett. Who of course was the first to discover the arrival of the Diffy's.

Mr.Hakett: So, what are the Diffy's doing back here in Pickford?

Phil: Uhh... well...

Mr.hakett: Having trouble coming up with an answer mr.Diffy? (He said with a smirk on his face) Have something to hide?

Phil: NO, of course not! We just decided moving to Kansas was a HUGE mistake! I mean a HUGE mistake! (He said with his fake smile looking over at Keely)

Keely: Oh.. Yeah! A HUGE mistake!

Phil: Ok, well, we're really busy unpacking! BYE!

Mr.Hakett: Wait just a second! Could I talk to your parents about something? It's inportant!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is pretty exciting! But I guess it's up to you if you think it is or not! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I LOVE HERAING FROM ALL OF YOU! It makes me want to write more!

Disclaimer: I don't own this show! But.. I do own this story line:)

CHAPTER 5

Mr.Hakkett: I think you left something here!

He pulled curtis over.

Curtis: si Tunga! Phil!

Mr.Hakett: I'm not even sure he belongs in this century!

Phil: uuhhh... well... uhhh... there's a perfect explaination!

Mr.Hakett: Oh really?

Phil: Yes, well, we were going to have a play that was about cave men, and he was our leading role.

Mr Hakett: Well, he sure is good at acting!

Phil: That's why he had the leading role! (He said with a nervous smile on his face)

Mr Hakett: Now If I could please speak to your parents!

Phil: They're actually not here right now!

Lloyd: (he said in the distance) Phil, do you know where the keys to the time machine are?

Phil: and apparently they just got home!

Mr.Hakett:Did he say time machine?

Keely: No.. I think he said sewing machine!

Phil: oh yeah! He really loves his sewing! Ha!

Mr.Hakett: No... I'm sure he said time machine!

Phil: That wouldn't make sense though! Ohh... unless he's talking about his umm... toy time machine! (Whisper) he doesn't like people to know he still plays with his toys! But don't tell him I told you so!

Mr Hakett: Oh.. I get it! (Whisper) don't tell anyone alse.. But I do too!

Phil: I promise ( he said with a wink)

Mr.Hakett: I guess I don't really have to talk to your parents, they sound busy.

Phil: Alright! It's such a shame you couldn't stay longer! (He said sarcastically)

Mr Hakett: Well, maybe I can drop over later!

Keely: mmmhhmmm... BYE! See ya at school!bye!

When mr.hakett left, both keely and Phil breathed a sigh of relief.

Phil: come on Curtis. Sorry we left you here! I knew we left something here!

Curtis: ghmm.. Curtis forgive Phil!

NEXT SCENE: The next day both Phil and Keely were at school, when Owen and Via came up to them.

Owen: Philly cheese steak! You're back!

Via: what changed your mind? Was it Keely? (She said with a smile)

Phil: Kansas was just not the place for us! Pickford is our home!

Via: mmhmhm... (she said knowing why he really came back)

Owen: did you know I can stick 5 twinkies in my mouth at the same time?

Keely: Oh, that's umm.. That's nice! (She said looking over at Via )

Via:( mouthing the words) I know! Behind his back

Owen: The O-dogs gotta eat! So if you'de excuse me ladies! ... and Phil!

Owen walked off towards the cafeteria.

Via: So Phil you hungry?

Keely: I don't know about you guys.. But I could sure go for a slice of pizza!

Phil: Me too!

Via: Alright then.. Lets join Owen! Just make sure to watch out for the pizza sauce he'll be flinging everywhere!

Keely: Oh, I always make sure to watch out when Owen is eating! (She said with a laugh)

They all joined in laughing!

NEXT SCENE:

Little Danny: hey Pim! My girl! What are you doin back?

Pim: Little Danny, little Danny, little Danny... don't you know that I don't like to have to explain things to you?

Little Danny: Oh, sweet thing, I didn't remember!

Pim: I let you off this time! Unless... do you really want to know? It could have something to do with you! But I'll be expecting something in return.. (she said with a smirk)

Little Danny: Wow! About me? Here's a one! (Dollar)

Pim: I'm afraid this onformation could be a little too juicy for this kind of money!

Little Danny: Oh! Here's a five!

Pim: now we're getting somewhere!

Pim: Well, I can't lie to you! But uhh... I didn't come back for you! We just didn't like it there!

Little Danny: I just gave you five dollars for that?

Pim: you gotta problem with that?

Little Danny: Uhhh... of course not sweetums!

Pim: good!

NEXT SCENE:

It was time to go home and Phil had decided while he was at school, that he was going to do something special for Keely. He invited keely over to his house so they could hang out before he was going to give her, her surprise.

Phil: I have something special planned for this evening if you want to go with me!

Keely; oh? And what is this surprise?

Phil: Do you want to go on the Skyak with me tonight?

Keely: sure! The last time I was on a skyak .. Well, lets just say it didn't go to well!

Phil: I'm sure this time will be better! (He said with a smile)

The hours passed fast and it was time for their ride on the skyak.

Phil helped Keely get on and they went off.

Keely: mhhmm.. Leather!

They went off.

Keely: Wow! It sure is beautiful tonight!

Phil: yeah! It is (he said looking at her)

Keely: I still can't believe you're back!

Phil: Me neither! I thought I'de never see you again!

Keely: So how did you get back anyways?

Phil: It's kind of a long story!

Keely: We've got plenty of time!

NEXT SCENE:

Pim: Mom, Dad, where's Phil? (She yelled from upstairs)

Barb: Phil's with keely on the skyak!

Pim: hmm.. Imagine all I can do while Phil is gone! (She said to herself)

NEXT SCENE:

Phil and Keely made a stop in Italy to get dinner. They stopped at an old Italian restaurant .

Keely: Wow Phil! This is.. This is amazing! I can't believe you would do this all for me!

Phil: Well, I guess I did owe it to you for all the pain I caused you when I left! I guess I'm just too adorable for you not to miss me! ( he said with a smile)

Keely: You didn't owe me anything! (She said giggling)

Waiter: Are you ready to order? (He said with an accent)

Phil: I think we are!

_**I hope you all liked this chapter! I'll update soon, I promise! I'm just getting kind of tired of writing this! THANKS SO MUCH:)**_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Hey guys! I'M SOOOO...SORRY I haven't updated in SSOOOOO... LONG! I've been REALLY busy! Well...THANKS SO MUCH for reading this far! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I don't really like to write much if I don't get reviews. This chapter is where it gets good...well, I think anyways! LOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own this show... but I own this story line!

Phil and keely were still in Italy when we left them...

Phil: sooo... you ready to go?

Keely: if you are!

Phil: alright! Is there any other place you'de like to go to? It's not very late!

Keely: it is a school night though! Not that I'de mind if my mom didn't care so much about me going to bed early.

Phil: alright! We'll go back to my house and I'll drop off the skyyak, then I'll walk you back home.

Keely: That sounds nice!( she said with a smile)

They both went back to the alley they had hidden the skyyak in and both hopped on and started off.

Keely; you don't think anyone saw the skyyak do you?

Phil; No, I'm pretty sure this goes too fast for anyone to really see it.

After about 5 minutes in the air they started hearing a puffing and rattling sound.

Keely: what was that?

Phil: I'm sure it was probably something below us!

Keely: you're probably right!

Then the skyyak started shaking and smoke started rising from the front!

Phil: ok...maybe I was wrong!

Keely: Phil I'm skared! Maybe you should land it!

Phil: It's ok keely! We'll be alright! (He said unsure)

Keely held tightly to Phil's waist and they landed in the middle of a feild. They both got off and phil went to check out what the problem was.

Keely: what are we going to do now?

NEXT SCENE:

Barb(talking to lloyd): Honey, I'm worried about Phil and Keely! It's past 10:00 and Phil said they'de be back at 9:30 at the latest.

Lloyd: I'm sure they're probably having so much fun they don't even know what time it is!

Barb: You're probably right! It's just that, well, Phil is usually so good at being on time. I don't know...I just can't help thinking that something is wrong.

Lloyd: you're supposed to. You're his mother.

Barb: Yeah.

Lloyd: Remember the first time I took you on the skyyak? How we stayed out all night just to see the sunrise?

Barb: even though we both promised my mother we'de be back at 10:00? I remember it like it was yesterday!

Lloyd: Your mom was so mad.

Barb: yeah... after that wonderful night...well, lets just say it wasn't that wonderful! But you weren't there to see that part! Thankfully!

Lloyd: I still don't think your mother likes me! (He leaned over to kiss his wife)

NEXT SCENE:

Phil : I don't know what's wrong with the skyyak! I checked everything. It seems to be alright!

Keely: we need to find help, but we can't just leave the skyyak here! Someone could find it.

Phil; you're right, I'm going to have to fix this... some how! I think we just need to rest. In the morning I'll try again! I'll cover it up just incase someone comes this way.

Keely: I wonder what my mom thinks right now! She's probably really worried! When she goes over to your house and your mom or dad can't tell her where we're at, she's going to be really worried then! Where are we.. Do you have any idea...I mean...( Cut off by Phil)

Phil: right now, I don't think we should be worrying about that!

Keely: you're right! I'm just making it worse.

Phil saw that Keely was shaking so he took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

Keely looked over at Phil and gave him a sweet smile. He smiled back and she rested her head on his shoulders.

Keely; well, maybe we're stuck out in the middle of nowhere, but I'm glad I'm stuck out in the middle of nowhere with you!

They both started laughing.

Phil: same here!

Phil leaned down to kiss keely. They both fell asleep next to each other. Next thing you know Phil was gently nudging keelys arm.

Phil: (whispering) Keely, look!

Keely was still half asleep and could barely open her eyes.

Keely; what?

Phil: look at the sunset!

At this keely opened her eyes. She was completely awake now.

Keely: wow! Its...it's beautiful! I've never seen anything like it! I mean...I've never really woke up early enough to see it rise!

Phil: Yeah, me neither!

They both sat there silently taking in the moment. A moment they'de probably never see again.

NEXT SCENE:

Barb had stayed up all night waiting and worrying about Phil and keely. And unsuccessfully, but trying to, Lloyd had fallen asleep on the couch next to his wife. She sat there with dark rings around her eyes about to fall asleep. Lloyd woke up and saw his wife. Honey...you look..

Barb: tired? Ugly?what? (She said in a mad voice obviously exhausted and grumpy)

Lloyd; no honey! I was about to say you look ...uuhhh... radient! Very natural! Why don't you go to sleep. I'll look for the kids!

Barb fell over in exhaustion on the couch with a reassuring groan.


	7. Chapter 7

THANK you EVERYONE for reading this far! And I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! PLEASE review! I love to hear from you! THANKS SO MUCH!

Disclaimer- I DON"T own this show! even though I wish I did!LOL!

Chapter 7

Keely and Phil were sitting there in the same spot looking up at the sun rise. Keely's eyes kept on shutting then opening afraid that she might fall asleep, not wanting to miss the moment. Until she couldn't keep them open any longer. Phil didn't notice until a few minutes after. When he did he gently slid his hand beneath her head and laid her back down on the ground. Then decided that since there really wasn't anything to do, or at least anything that he really felt like doing since he was so tired, fell asleep next to her.

NEXT SCENE:

Lloyd was heading out to find Phil and keely. He decided that they might be at Mandy's house, so he went there first. When he got there he knocked on the door. The door opened and mrs. Teslow walked out with heavy eyes, messy hair and a white lace night gown down to her ankles. Along with plush pink slippers with a bow at the end.

Lloyd: I'm sorry to disturb you at such an early hour in the morning, but I was just wondering if Phil and keely were here! Phil didn't come home last night!

Mandy: uuuuummmm... I don't think they're... WHAT! THEY'RE MISSING! ( she yelled sunddenly realizing what he had just said)

Lloyd: so they're not here either? Mmmhmmmm...

Mandy: Oh my gosh! Where did they go last night? I asked my honey bunches but she was so excited about meeting Phil that she just ran out the door!

Lloyd couldn't tell her where they really had gone. Even though he couldn't tell her exactly where anyways. All he knew was that they had gone on the skyak.

Lloyd: uuummm welll... uuhhh... they went toooo... the park for a picnic. ( he said nervously frantically rubbing the back of his neck until it burned.

Mandy: well, why are we standing herefor? We need to find my sugar plum! Oh! And Phil! ( she said as she quickly grabbed her tan jacket off the coat rack, slipped it on, and locked the door behind her.)

The search was on to find keely and phil. But little did they know that phil and keely were further than they knew.

NEXT SCENE:

A couple of hours had passed and Phil and keely were both up, not being able to sleep any longer.

Phil: good morning Keels! Did you sleep well? 9 he said rubbing his eys)

keely: mmmhmmm... you?

Phil: yeah.

Keely: Soooooo... what are we going to do now?

Phil: well I though that maybe we should... or I should... find the nearest town or something!

Keely: alright! But where ever you go...I'm going to! Remember, we're both in this together!

Phil just smiled and laughed. Then put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

Phil: of course!

Keely: don't you have some gadget or something that could just zap us back to your house?

Phil: nnoooooo... All though I don't even think they have something like that in the future! Which is sort of weird considering that they have pretty much everything else you can imagine!

Keely: people in the future seriously need to think about that kind of stuff! She said with a little giggle.

NEXT SCENE:

Mandy and Lloyd had been looking all around town for hours looking for the two.

Many: I don't even think they are in town! We've been looking for them for hours! I'm soo.. Worried about my sugar plum! ( she started crying)

Lloyd not really knowing what to say put his hand on her back and told her everything would be all right.

Lloyd: I'm sure they are both safe and and uuhhh... At least they're not by themselves! Phil is very good with directions!

Mandy: right! We've just got to be positive about this! Yeah! You know... I take yoga! And we've just been learning how to stay calm in high tension situations! Yes! Why don't we just do that! Here... first you have to sit on the ground ( she sat on the concrete side walk) oooohhh... dear! This is very hard! Oh well, it will have to do! ( she looked over at Lloyd who was looking down at her with a " what the heck? I'm not gonna do that!" face) Well... aren't you going to join me? It helps when two people do the excersize!

Lloyd: Oh! Well... I think I should probably go home and check on my wife! C ya!

Mrs. Teslow quickly grabbed his arm.

Mandy- well just hold on a second! I think we should first do this!

Lloyd: I really should...

Mandy: Oh come on! It will only take a second! It will help both of us!

Lloyd gave in and sat down next to her to do the useless stretches. And ooohhhsss...

NEXT SCENE:

Barb had woken up and was pacing back and forth not knowing what to do next. Until she was interrupted by Pim yelling.

Pim: MOM! WHERE'S PHIL?

Barb snapped out of her trance and answered her.

Barb: he's missing!

Pim: WHAT? ( she yelled)

Barb: HE'S MISSING! AND SO IS KEELY! ( she yelled up to her daughter)

Pim: MISSING?

Barb: why don't you come down stairs and we can talk about it!

Pim came down the stairs and saw her mothers face with mascara stains and tear streaks.

Pim: what happened to you?

Barb: I'm just going to let that slip this time!

Barb: Come on honey! Sit down with me on the couch!

Pim: allllll right...

When Pim sat down next to her mother barb immediately grabbed her and started crying.

Barb: ooohhh... honey! My baby boy is gone..!

Pim: eeewww... get off me! You know I don't like to be hugged!

Barb looked out the window in thought.

Pim: Besides! I planted a tracking device in Phils skin!

Barb: yyeeahhh... WHAT DID YOU SAY? ( she yelled)

Pim: I said I planted a tracking device on him! How else do you think I know where he is every second of the day?

Barb: That's great! You're brilliant! Uuhh.. Wait! Does that mean you planted them in us too?

Pim: uuhhh... maybe!

Barb looked at her with a stern cocked face.

Pim: alright... alright! I did!

Barb: Once again! I think I'm just going to let that go!

dun dun dun dun... what will happen next? HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you all like this chapter! THANKS SO MUCH!

Disclamer: I do not own this show

CHAPTER 8

Barb: there's still one thing we have to do before we leave!

Pim: what?

Barb: I think we should probably pick up your father.

They headed out the door and on the way to mandy's house, found both mandy and Lloyd sitting on the concrete ground doing yoga. They were both humming with their eyes closed, legs crossed, and fingers formed in circles up in the air. When barb and Pim walked up they didn't see or hear them. Pim lightly elbowed barb in the arm. Barb leaned down to hear what pim had to say.

Pim: (whispering) Do you want to do it? Or should I?

Barb: Go ahead!

Pim cleared her throat. But neither Lloyd or Mandy replied.

Pim: Yo! Could you two stop your misplaced yoga lesson and get off the ground? We have something to tell you!

They both looked up.

Lloyd: uuuhhh... it's actually really relaxing! ( he said with an embarrassed smile on his face)

Pim: right! Now listen up!

Barb: Lloyd we need to speak to you... privately!

Mandy: Is it something about my sugar biscuit?

Barb: uuummm... it's more of a family problem!

Mandy: oohh... well, you go ahead!

Barb: (whispering) Lloyd, Pim has recently informed me ( she looked over at Pim with gritted teeth, Pim just smiled) that she has planted tracking devices on all of us. So what we have to do is wait until it turns dark and take the skyak to where ever they are.

Lloyd: ok, but what are we going to do about(he nodded his head towards Mandy) she's not going to rest until we find her sugar biscuit!

Pim: I think I have a plan!

Barb and Lloyd both looked at each other with wide eyes and scared expressions on their faces.

Pim: Don't worry! It won't hurt a bit! (She said with an evil expression on her face)

Barb and lloyd kept their expressions.

Pim: really! The smile was just for dramatic effect!

Lloyd & barb: Ohhh... (they both smiled)

Pim: Someone has to catch her when she falls

Lloyd: oookkkk.. I guess I will!

Pim sneakily brought out her wizard from her bag and zapped Mandy. Lloyd caught her.

Barb: what did you do to her?

Pim: she'll be asleep until I zap her again!

Lloyd; we need to take her back home!

NEXT SCENE:

Phil and Keely were sitting there quietly, not knowing what to say or do.

Phil: Do you want to go for a walk?

Keely: shouldn't we stay here with the skyak just incase we get lost?

Phil: Oh please! I am great with directions! What's the worst that could happen?

20 MINUTES LATER:

Keely: I knew you shouldn't have said "what's the worst that could happen?" (She said mimicking his voice and rolling her eyes)

Pim: it's not like we're lost! (He said with an unsure smile on his face, and a fake laugh)

Keely: Oh really? So it's just me who has seen this tree...hhhmmm... about 10 times ( she said loudly)

Phil: oook! So maybe we're a little lost!

Keely: a little lost?

Phil: ok...maybe a lot lost!

Keely: yeah! Phil, I know I've said this alot...but what are we going to do?

Phil: lets just stay calm and try to get back to the skyak!

Keely: ok! But this time I get to decide which direction we go!

Phil: yeah sure!

NEXT SCENE:

the day passed by quickly and the sun went down. Barb, Lloyd, and Pim packed all the things they needed and headed off. Pim was holding the wizard that was tracking Phil. They all sat on the skyak with Lloyd driving, Pim in the second seat, and barb in the back.

Pim: ok dadicuns, they are some where in...oooo... Brazil! I've always wanted to go there!

Lloyd cleared his throat.

Pim: oh right! Back to finding Phil! (She said with a sigh and rolling her eyes)

NEXT SCENE:

Phil and keely still hadn't found the spot where the skyak was. They were both sitting under a tree.

Keely: I don't think we're ever going to get back home!

Phil: of course we will! My parents will find somewhere! Knowing Pim, she probably has a tracker planted in my skin! ( he said with a chuckle)

Keely: (laugh) yeah! That's Pim all right!

Phil: I bet they are closer tracking us down right now!

They both were laughing.

Keely: (still laughing) yeah! Oh and I bet we are somewhere in South America!

They both cracked up at their supposed jokes.

Phil: hey hey (he said between laughs) I bet we are somewhere in Brazil!

At this they laughed even harder.

Keely: there's nothing like a little joking to lighten up the moment!

NEXT SCENE:

Pim: Ok dad, they should be somewhere in these woods!

Lloyd landed the skyak knowing that they couldn't fly right through it.

Pim: Dadicuns, we might get lost if we go in there.

Lloyd: hey! I'm perfect with my directions! What's the worst that could happen!

Pim: oook!

15 MINUTES LATER:

They found Phil and Keely and after a very happy reunion, they had been searching for the skyak.

Pim: I told you, you shouldn't have said "what's the worst that can happen"!

Keely: I know! (She said nodding her head with her mouth open, looking over at Pim)

Lloyd: It's late and I'm sure we're all tired let's just rest here and I'm sure we will find it in the morning!

Hope you all liked it! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! I REALLY appreciate it!


	9. Chapter 9

I hope every one likes this chapter! I don't think anyone really likes my story that much!but that's ok! At least I get one or two replies from people a chapter! I don't really like writing it that much since I don't get very many! But I like writing so that's ok!LOL:D

Disclaimer: I don't own this show!

CHAPTER 8

Phil: I can't sleep!

Keely: I can't either! What if we never get back home Phil?

Pim: what are you whining about now? You've been flapping your lips all night! Give it a rest!

Keely: you're awake too?

Pim: does it sound like it blondie?

Keely: geez you don't have to be so bossy about it!

Barb: oh no... she's always like that!

Phil: mom! Wow is everyone up?

Lloyd: (snoring loudly)

Barb: everyone except your father!

Phil: yeah, I can tell!

Keely: I'm too worried and excited to sleep!

Pim, Barb, &Phil (at the same time): yeah...

Pim: why don't we just leave and look for the skyak to get out of this dump?

Barb: Pim! This is a once in a life time thing! We're actually spending the night outside! What do people call it here?

Keely: oh camping!

Pim: yeah well... I've had enough...camping.. For a lifetime! It smells... (sniffs)..piney!

Barb: that's the smell of the great outdoors!

Pim: no that's the smell of we're never getting back home...(yelling) and we're going to be stuck in this place...FOREVER!

Phil: we're not going to be stuck in here forever! We'll be running and screaming out of here with you around in no time!

Pim: that's one Diffy!

Phil: oh please what could you do to me out here? Oh wait! All I have to do is look at you! That's torture enough!

Pim: that's two Diffy!

Phil just rolled his eyes.

Keely: would you two stop fighting? I'm _trying_ to get a little sleep here!

NEXT SCENE:

it was morning and everyone started looking for the skyak. They had been walking around for a couple of hours.

Keely: my feet hurt! Pumps are really not good for walking long distances! Especially in the woods!

Pim: oh suck it up!

Keely: why you...

Phil: (cutting in) sooo... I think we might be getting closer!

Lloyd: as long as I'm leading we'll be there in no time!

Pim: yeah I don't...

Barb: (whispering) ssshhh... Pim! We don't want to hurt your fathers feelings!

Pim: (whispering) well if someone isn't going to tell him the truth then we'll never get out of here! And I'll have to listen to _her_ whining about how she wore pumps and has blisters on her feet and how she thinks we're never going to get home..blah..blah...blah!

Barb talking to Lloyd: Honey, I think we passed that stump with the caterpillar on it already!

Lloyd: no... we passed the log with the ..uuuhhh... purple caterpillar on it?

Keely: (confused look on her face, whispering) purple?

Keely: Ya know! I was a girl scout when I was little! We learned all about getting lost in the woods! Actually... they stuck us out in the woods all by our selves and expected us to find our way back! Some people never made it out! Hey they...

Phil: Ok! (Whispering) why didn't you say this...oh..I don't know... first! Before he started leading us?

Keely: fine!

Lloyd: ok , Not that I'm not doing a good job..buuuttt... you can lead us the rest of the way! If you can!

Keely walked in front of all of them and started leading the way.

NEXT SCENE:

Keely: we made it! (Dancing and jumping around) oohhh... I led us here! I am good!

She turned around and saw that no one else was jumping around or screaming like her.

Keely: o..oh..I uhh.. Yeah! Let's just leave!

Phil: mmhhmmm...

Keely: what about the other skyak?

Lloyd: don't worry! We packed the shrink ray!

Keely: oh ok!

They went back to the Skyak where Phil had put it and shrunk it down enough to put in Phil's pocket.

Keely: and how are we all going to fit on that just that one? I don't suppose you have anything in your pocket that can make this one bigger do you?

Phil, Barb, Lloyd (all looking at each other with wide eyes): Oh no!

Pim: don't worry! I brought my attachment for my wizard that can increase the size of anything as big as you want!

Phil, Keely, Barb, lloyd (relieved faces): oohhhhhhh...

Keely: thanks goodness! I thought we were going to be stuck out here forever!

Pim started digging in her pockets for the attachment. She pulled the inside cloth up out of her pants pockets.

Pim: ohhh no!

Everyone except Pim: what?

Pim: I think I forgot to pack it!

Everyone except Pim: oohhhh... WHAT?

Keely: oh no! Not again!

Lloyd: It's ok! I'm a skilled posenitronic engineer! I think I can fix it.

Phil: Dad! I don't think you packed all of your tools and brought them with you!

Lloyd; actually son, a _real_ man always brings his tools everywhere he goes! I just happen to be from the future so it's easier for me. All I have to do is shrink them and stick them in my pocket!

Phil: yeah..uuhh... alright! \

ACOUPLE HOURS LATER:

Pim: are you almost finished?

Lloyd: I think there is a serious problem with this skyak!

Pim: NO! If it were a small problem it would be finished by now!

Lloyd: Ofcourse, it's nothing I can't fix! Phil, hand me the heat ray!

Phil: heat ray..

Lloyd: driver stick...

Phil: driver stick...

Lloyd: donut..

Phil: donut... ( pulled the donut out from no where)

Lloyd: Thanks Phil!

Phil had a confused look on his face.

NEXT SCENE:

Lloyd: (wiping his dirty hands on his shirt) Well, it's finished!

Keely: yes! (She jumped up and down towards Phil and wrapped her arms around his neck with one foot off the ground)

Phil smiled and hugged her back. Keely gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran over to the skyak.

Pim: If you're going to do all that mushy stuff, do it some place else!... away from me!

Keely and Phil both looked at Phil and laughed.

Lloyd: you two take the skyak that you both took here. And we'll take this one!

Keely and Phil both hopped on the skyak and headed off in to the clear blue sky.

Keely: It's beautiful up here! I've never been in the skyak in the daytime. Have you?

Phil: Yeah, in the future! I'de go every day to different countries for lunch! So I would have to.

Keely: You know Phil, You've never really told me a lot about the future!

Phil: Well, we've got plenty of time for that!

So phil told keely all about the future while they headed towards home. Through all the fluffy white clouds.

... **Finally Home!**

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!


End file.
